Mistakes Made, Futures Changed
by bluexoctoberxchicka
Summary: When you make a mistake, is it always possible for things to be changed back to the way they were? Or will everything be changed for good? HikaHaru
1. Phone Call

**Hey guys… I haven't written fanfiction for like ever (Three Years to be exact…) so if this totally sucks… you know why…. Anyways… thanks to everyone that has read my fanfiction over the years and I really hope that those of you that are just getting to know me really like what I have to offer…. My writing style is a lot different from a lot of writers…. Because I'm more used to visual not words… I have dreams of becoming a director so that's why I write the way I do… Anyway enough about me for those of you that have actually read this far (who am I kidding… I don't even read this author ramble stuff) Enjoy!**

"Hikaru, could we meet somewhere tomorrow?" I spoke into the phone, hoping that my voice wasn't shaking.

"Sure. Where?" he answered.

"Um, the Music Room is fine…"

"Okay. After school? No one will be in there for at least an hour."

"Yeah, that's okay… bye."

"Bye. I love you."

And for the first time in our year long relationship, I couldn't bring myself to say it back.

**ONE MONTH EARLIER:**

He leaned in to kiss my forehead, as he did every night before I went inside my apartment.

"Um, Hikaru?"

"Yeah?" I'd never stopped him before, so it made sense that he'd be pretty mad at me for doing so… but still, it wouldn't be long until he was happy again… at least, that's what I was hoping.

"Do you… want to come in for a while?"

"…To do what?"

"Oh my goodness! Just come inside!" I pulled him in the doorway to my apartment, closed the door, and led him to my room, ready to make (What I thought at the time) one of the biggest decisions of my life.


	2. Discovery

**Present Day:**

Hikaru and I walked into the club room together, and for once he actually didn't try to hold my hand.

Now that I think about it, he probably knew exactly what I was going to say.

**ONE MONTH AGO:**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. I'm positive." I'd been preparing for this moment for at least two months, and there was no way in hell I was backing out now.

**Present:**

"You might want to sit down." I muttered as I shut the door. He complied and took his seat in one of two couches that faced one another. I sat down across from him and leaned forward. His golden-brown eyes stared back at me for a moment. If there was ever a time that a gay baby was born it was then.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um… I don't really know how to say this… but did you use protection?"

"When? Oh! When we-you know did… _that_?

"…Yes, Hikaru. When we did 'that'."

"Um no, I didn't but that's okay because our chances of anything happening is like a million to one you know? So, we're good!" He instantly relaxed and put his hands behind his head.

"Hikaru, what if something did happen?"

"It didn't! I'm telling you, nothings wrong and nothing ever will be! We're fine!" He got up and sat beside me, taking my hands in his. "You're fine!" He tried to tell me.

"No, I'm not…" Tears began to form in my eyes as much as I wished they wouldn't.

"What's wrong?" His eyes looked into mine and I looked away from him.

"I'm… I'm pregnant" I whispered and ran out of the room.


	3. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Hikaru's P.O.V.:**

'_Pregnant?' _My mind had maybe seconds to absorb all of this and by the time it finally had, of course, she was already gone. I put my hands in my hair, a nervous habit I'd had since I was little.

'_Pregnant.'_

'_Pregnant.'_

'_Pregnant…'_

'_What am I going to do?'_

'_What does she want to do?'_

'_Does she still love me?'_

'_Should I go after her?'_

While I was thinking, I spotted her book bag.

'_Even though she's pregnant, that doesn't mean she won't want her books….' _

I knocked on her door furiously. "Haruhi! I know you're in there! You'd better come open this door or I'm calling for an ambulance!" I slumped down, my back to her door and rested my head between my legs, sighing.

'_She's probably ticked off at me…'_

'_She'll have to come out of there sometime though!'_

"Hikaru?"

I looked up. "Haruhi! But-"

"But I was supposed to be in there? Yeah. I just left because I realized I left my bag…." She put her key in the lock and opened the door. I fell back, and felt something hitting my head and everything went black.

"Hikaru? Hikaru? Wake up, Honey!" I opened my eyes to find a very feminine looking Haruhi standing over me.

'_This is just too weird…' _

"How about breakfast in bed?" She sat down the tv tray on my lap and handed me a fork. "You've just been so busy with your mother's business lately…"

"Who _are_ you?" I asked.

"I'm Haruhi, silly!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"No, you're not." I said with a little more force than probably necessary. The pretend-Haruhi started to cry, and I really couldn't care less. "Listen, the real Haruhi would never bring me breakfast in bed. And the real Haruhi doesn't wear aprons, pink, or her hair long like that. So explain _that_."

"You mean you don't remember?" She stopped crying instantly. "Well that's easy! When I got pregnant I had a change of heart. Oh! I just remembered! I have to go get Junior away from the nanny! They just love to spoil him!" She ran from the room, taking the tray with her.

'_What is wrong with this bitch? She just takes my breakfast! I didn't even get to eat!'_

Suddenly she just runs back in carrying this little fat kid. "Daddy!" He jumped down from her arms and jumped on top of me.

"Ouch! Shit kid! What do you think you're doing?"

"Oohh! Daddy cursed at me Mommy! You need to give him a spanking!"

"No! No she doesn't you little snitch!"

"_Hikaru!_ Hikaru! Hikaru…"

"Hikaru! Would you wake up? Dad, why did you have to hit him?" I heard Haruhi's voice.

"I didn't know who he was! And he was yelling for my darling daughter!" Ranka-san replied, then whispered, "I thought he was a _rapist._"

"Ugh! Dad! Just go to work, okay!"

"Okay! Don't do anything naughty with your boyfriend while I'm gone or I'll have to get the baseball bat again! Good bye!"

I heard a door slam, and opened my eyes. "Is he gone?"

"What the-? Yeah, he's gone! And don't scare people like that Hikaru!" She got up from beside me and started to leave the room.

"Ha-Haruhi?" I sat up on her bed.

"Yeah?" She stopped in her tracks.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she turned around to face me.

"For… you know… getting you pr-pregnant." I stammered, nervous that she wouldn't accept my apology.

"You didn't get me pregnant, Hikaru." She sighed.

"Wait. What?" I got up from the bed and crossed the room to her. "Did-Did you cheat on me?"

"Oh my god. No! Hikaru, I did not cheat on you. You didn't get me pregnant. This is as much my fault as it is yours, okay? So get that idea out of your head right now and come get some ice for your head." She turned around and went to the kitchen.

I followed her and sat down in one of the chairs in there. "When did you find out?"

"What? That I was pregnant? Um, about a week ago… but I've kinda been suspecting it for a couple of weeks now…" She started to get ice out of her refrigerator and placed the ice bag on my head, where a knot was beginning to form.

"Ouch…" I winced.

"Too hard?" She asked, concerned that she'd hurt me. I felt guilty immediately. I mean, she was going to have to give birth to a baby and here she is, concerned that she's pressing an ice bag too hard to my head… If she even wanted to have a baby….

"No, its fine." We sat there in silence for a while, and then I spoke up. "What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"About…?" She probably didn't want to talk about all of this right now, but of course, I didn't care.

"Our homework! What do you think, Haruhi? You know that we can't put this off! We need to figure this out before its too late…" She began to cry. _'God, I just can't do anything right today can I?' _ "Listen, Haruhi, I'm sorry, okay? Its just, I don't want you to be alone in this and you're really making it hard for me to help you… I still love you. I probably always will, the way I had to wrestle you away from Tono's clutches… Anyway, I'll do whatever you want; just tell me what it is you want to do."

"Okay. I want…"

**And…Scene! Cliff hanger! I think this is long enough for one day of writing lol**


	4. Together

**Hi! Well, there's going to be a little bit of a rough patch in here for some of you because I know that you probably won't agree with what they decide to do, but keep in mind, I am pro-life.**

_**Previously:**_

"**I don't want you to be alone in this and you're really making it hard for me to help you… I still love you. I probably always will, the way I had to wrestle you away from Tono's clutches… Anyway, I'll do whatever you want; just tell me what it is you want to do."**

"Okay. I want… well, I don't really know what I want. I think I'm leaning toward abortion more than anything to be honest." I drew in a breath. I was _not_ expecting that from her. She noticed. "You don't want me to get an abortion do you?" She continued to dab my forehead with the ice pack, but lowered her gaze, trying not to look me in the eye.

"No. No, that's not it… It's just that I wasn't really expecting you to want an abortion. I mean, you've always seemed to be the kind of person that would want to keep the baby if you ever got pregnant, you know?"

"Well, I kind of do, but it would just be easier to nip all this in the bud." She confessed.

"Well, Haruhi!" I smirked at her, trying to make a joke. "I never thought I'd see the day that you would do something because its easier!"

She was unimpressed, but then again, she was used to it. "Well, If I kept the baby, we'd have to tell people, we might have to quit the club, I'd have to tell everyone that I'm really a girl, and I'd probably never be able to become a lawyer. Not to mention what we'd have to go through with Tamaki…" She sat down beside me. "What do you want to do?"

"I told you, whatever you want is perfectly fine with me… If you want, I can pay for you to have an abortion. Hell, I'll even go with you. Do you want to do that?"

"…Yeah."

"Fujioka Haruhi?" The lady at the front desk called her name.

"That's me." Haruhi replied, getting up from her seat beside me, at one of Tokyo's most prestigious women's clinics. Haruhi hadn't wanted to come here, but after the commoner's clinic found out who I was, they told us that because I was so wealthy, we weren't allowed to have her procedure done there.

"The doctor will see you now." The woman replied, giving us a motherly smile as we walked through the door to Dr. Hiro's room. She stopped me, and handed me a pamphlet.

'_Being a father at sixteen is not so bad!' _ It read, and had a picture of a man who was obviously much older than sixteen on it, who was swinging a child through the air, giving it Shaken Baby Syndrome from the looks of it. I smiled at her anyway though, and put the most offensive piece of paper I'd ever been given in my life in my pocket, running through the halls to find Haruhi.

I found her in a plain white room. There was no color anywhere, except for Haruhi and I. She was trying to get onto the tall chair-thing but she couldn't because of her height. I picked her up and placed her gently on the chair.

She smiled at me weakly and took my hand. "Would it make you feel any better if I told you I'm scared too?" She asked.

I laughed and nodded.

Just then, a man of about thirty years entered the room, wearing scrubs. He closed the door behind him. "Hello, Ms. Fujioka and Mr. Hitachiin. I'm Dr. Hiro. I'm not sure if you are aware but our policy is that we show you a sonogram of the baby before we begin our procedure. Is that alright?" We nodded. "Okay. Before we begin, I have to ask all the standard questions: How far along do you think you are?"

"Um about three weeks." Haruhi replied.

"Okay, Have either of you had alcohol in the past month?"

"No."

"No." _God, this guy must think that we're just like terrible people._

"Have either of you ever had an STD to your knowledge?"

"No."

"Hell no."

"Have either of you ever taken drugs to your knowledge?"

"No."

"Ditto."

"Ms. Fujioka is there a high number of multiple births in your family?"

"My mom's sisters were twins."

"Mr. Hitachiin?"

"I'm a twin. But what exactly does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, our facility does not perform abortions on women that are having more than two children at once, so I just need to know if I need to look for more than one child when we do the sonogram. And, we're finished asking questions so I'm just going to start." He started doing all this stuff that I have no clue how to explain. "Would you raise your shirt please?"

"Yeah."

He held this tube thing over her stomach. "This is going to be a little cold." He started to squirt this blue gunk all over her stomach and told us to watch the screen.

There was this sound coming from the machine that was going like 'whoosh whoosh' but all of a sudden, it changed to like 'bum whoosh, bum whoosh'. "That's the baby's heartbeat." I think that my heart might have skipped a beat. "That's the baby's arm… and a leg… and the head. Oh."

"What?" Haruhi turned to him. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, its just that there's another head."

"Excuse me?" I glared at him. "Are you saying that she's pregnant with a two-headed baby?"

He chuckled, although we hardly thought it was funny. "Heavens, no. It just means that you're pregnant with twins." He turned off the machine and looked at Haruhi. She was crying.

"Could-could we change our minds?" She asked.

"I can see that you two need a moment alone." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

She looked at me. "I can't." She started to cry even harder. "Hikaru, I'm sorry, I just can't!"

I pulled her into my arms and started to comb my fingers through her hair and calm her down.


	5. Confessions

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

We were all waiting in the Music Room for Hikaru and Haruhi so we could all plan for tomorrow's cosplay, when they walked in. They both looked terrible, like they'd been crying or something.

I got up from my seat. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine. I'll tell you later tonight." Hikaru replied, putting their stuff down by the door.

Later, Hikaru and I were in our now private bedrooms getting ready for bed when Hikaru came in. "Hey." I said.

"Hey…"

I went back to putting my things away while a kind of awkward silence came through the air.

"Ano… Kaoru?"

I turned around to face my brother. "Yeah?"

"Could-Could I sleep with you tonight?" he asked awkwardly as I finished putting my things away.

"Yeah, of course." I went to my bed and lay down. He followed, and for a second there, it felt like how things used to feel between us before Haruhi entered our world.

"Do you want to know why Haruhi and I were late today?" he asked me, sitting up.

I sat up too. "Sure."

"You have to promise me not to tell anyone, okay?" He glanced around our room nervously before his eyes rested on my face.

"Just tell me, Hika." I put my hand on his.

"We went to Tokyo's Women's Clinic…"

"Isn't that-"

He cut me off. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Haruhi's pregnant…" He started to cry, but strained to hold back his tears. "We're supposed to be having twins." I got over my shock and put my arms around him. "We-We're keeping them…"

I pulled away. "Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"Eventually. I mean, Haruhi and I agreed that we'd both tell one person that we're closest to, and then tell everyone else later."

"Who's she telling?"

"Her dad. She said that her dad might kick her out, although I can't really see him doing that kind of thing to her." He had stopped crying, and now decided to lie back down.

"Are you two going to get married?" I asked, laying down beside him.

"I don't know… Do you think we should?"

"Not really. I mean, not yet at least."

We lay there in silence for a few minutes, until Hikaru decided to break the silence. "So, Uncle Kaoru… that kind of has a nice ring to it." He grinned at me, and I smiled back.

"Well, I don't think I want to be called that… it kinda sounds too old… Daddy."

He shot up from the bed and grabbed one of my pillows, smacking it against my head. "Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" He called me, laughing.

I sat up, and got a pillow of my own, and fought back. After a few minutes, we crashed on the bed laughing. "Ne, Hikaru?"

"Hai?" He looked at me and lay down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Do you want to be a father?" I asked timidly.

He sighed. "Kinda."

"…Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he looked into space. "It's just that… I feel like I let Haruhi down."

"Why?"

"Because, you know, if I would've used protection we wouldn't be in this mess, and it's like partially my fault that she's keeping them."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it's half my fault that she's pregnant with twins. If she were pregnant with one baby, she probably wouldn't be throwing her life away like she is."

"She's not throwing her life away. This is obviously what she wants or she wouldn't be doing it."

"I guess so." He sighed and looked back up at the ceiling.

I sat up and grinned at him. "I know what will make you feel better!"

"What?" he glanced up at me, but was still in his little pity-trance.

"Designing clothes!"

"I don't really feel like making clothes." He sighed and sat up on his elbows.

"Then you want your kids to go around naked?" I smirked at him and held up his credit card. Our mother and father gave us each a credit card when we were eight years old for an allowance.

"Ka-Kaoru! What are you doing?" I got up from the bed, taking his precious credit card with me. I held up a pair of scissors and grinned. "Do-Don't do anything drastic, okay! Just, Just put that down." I hovered the scissors over the card. "Please! I'll do anything!"

I grinned. "Anything?"

"How dare you."

**Kay, guys and gals! I got over my writers-block! Thank you to PurpleFluffBunnies! I think that's right… anyway, thanks to you! You gave me the idea above lol **

**See ya'll laterz!**


	6. Sick

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

**8 Years Earlier:**

"Ne, Kaoru?" Hikaru poked his head in our bathroom. "After you're done, what do you want to do?" He spotted me on the floor of the bathroom, with my head resting on the wall behind me. He opened the door further and came in, sitting down in front of me on his knees. "Are you okay, Kaoru?" he asked me, his hand resting on mine.

"I smiled at him weakly, trying to reassure him. "Hai! I'm fine! I'm-" I turned back to the toilet, hovering over it, then sat back down when it was over, putting my head in my hands.

Hikaru stared at me for a moment, and then jumped up, heading for the door. "I'm going to go get Okaa-san!"

I caught his pants leg, stopping him. "Ie! Please! Hikaru! Stay!"

He seemed unsure for a moment, but nodded and sat down beside me anyway. He hugged me close to his own body and sat with me for a while as I tried to get some rest.

"Ne, Hikaru?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" He looked down at me.

"You'll be a good Otou-san one day." I smiled at him weakly.

He laughed. "How sick are you Kao-chan?" He smiled at me. "I don't _ever _ want any kids anyway… they're too troublesome."

I smiled to myself as I remembered that day. Eventually, our mother and father had come in to find us lying down on the bathroom floor with our arms around each other. The next day, both Hikaru and I were sick together which was fun because we got to torment the maids, and we didn't even have to go to school, even though we were supposed to be having a test. (The day before had been a Sunday, so we hadn't had to go to school.)

Hikaru's cell phone brought me out of my thoughts; Tono's ringtone had gone off.

Hikaru grumbled for a minute, but answered the phone all the same. "What?" he spoke into the receiver.

"Ne, Hikaru! You are so mean to Daddy!" Hikaru's eye twitched. "What. Do. You. Want. Tamaki."

"I just got off the phone with Mommy!"

"You mean your actual mother or Kyouya, the wife in your delusional world?" he asked.

"Kyouya! Anyway, Congratulations! You and Haruhi have made me so happy! Why didn't you tell me I was going to be a grandfather?"

**Okay, I know It's short, but oh well! Anyway, if you're curious, here are some Common Japanese Phrases That Are In This Story:**

**Ne: This means Hey or isn't that right.**

**Hai: Yes.**

**Okaa-san: Mother.**

**Ie: No**

**Otou-san: Father.**

**Chan: This is like what you call a close friend or relative. It's kind of informal.**

**Tono: This is what the twins call Tamaki. I think it means either Sir or King.**


	7. Really now?

**Haruhi P.O.V.:**

"Hello?" I picked up my phone from the table beside me.

"Haruhi! I'm sorry, but you and my brother have got a problem on your hands!"

"Kaoru?" I was so confused. On the other end I could swear that I had heard Tamaki's voice coming through the telephone.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry, but somehow, I think the Host Club knows."

I paled, but tried to sound confident, as I wasn't sure that Hikaru had told him yet that I was pregnant. "Know what exactly?"

"I know, Haruhi. I found out about yours and Hikaru's little _problem_..." I drew in a breath.

"Oh my God…"

"Yeah."

"How-How did they find out?" I asked, making sure my Dad was still in the shower, because I hadn't told him yet.

"Well Tamaki said that Kyoya told him, so I'm pretty sure that the Clinic you and Hika went to was Ootori owned…" he trailed off. "Hikaru! Come on, bro, wake up!"

"Wait! What happened to Hikaru?" I practically yelled into the phone and I could picture Kaoru pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Oh! When Tamaki said something about becoming a grandfather, he kinda passed out…" he paused. "Which reminds me…" on the other end I heard this:

Kaoru: Tono! I'll talk to you later, okay.

Tamaki: No! You deceptive child, I need to talk to you! Don't think that just because you and Haruhi are giving me a grandchild that you're not going to get off the hook that easy!

Kaoru: Bye!

I heard a phone slam shut. "Okay, Haruhi, sorry about that."

"That's okay." The response was automatic; I think I was in some sort of a daze.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I was kind of taken aback by his question. I mean, even though Hikaru had asked me the same thing, I could tell that he had only asked to be encouraged himself. "Yeah! I'm fine!" My voice shook even though I tried hard to keep my confidence.

"Really?" I could tell he didn't believe me. "Seriously. What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm kinda scared… and worried… and I have absolutely no idea how to tell my father that I'm pregnant at sixteen."

"What?"

I turned around, hearing my father's voice. He was in his bathrobe, apparently just out of his shower.

"You're pregnant?" I could only look at the floor.

"Tell him you said you were pungent if you're not ready to tell him! He might believe it!" I heard Kaoru on the other end.

"I'll talk to you later, Kaoru." I hung up the phone without even waiting to hear what he had to say, then faced my dad. "Dad…"

"You are." He looked as if he'd just been punched in the stomach.

"I-I was going to tell you as soon as we could have breakfast." I stood up, moving toward him.

"No." He turned away, and I stopped in my tracks. He staggered in my direction, toward our sofa, plopping down on it. "How could this happen?" He asked wearily. I knew it was a rhetorical question so I just stayed quiet.

"It's that kid's, right? The one you've been seeing?" he asked, looking up at me finally.

"Hikaru?"

He stiffened. "Don't say his name around me. Not now." He was shaking.

I sat down beside him and started to cry. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No, I'm sorry." I looked up at him. "I should have hit that little prick even harder!" he stood and ran to his room, probably to get dressed so he could go kill my boyfriend.

I ran after him, and stood by the door to his room. "Dad, you can't do this you know."

He put his cursing on hold for a moment. "And why not?"

"Because if you do, you'll never be able to see your own grandchildren."

"Oh well. That kid probably would think I'm a freak anyway." He started cursing again.

I tried a second time. "Well, would you really want your daughter to have to raise a couple of children on her own?" I asked.

He paused again, sighing. "A couple?" He opened the door, fully dressed, baseball bat and ski mask in tow.

I went back over what I had said. _Whoops._ "…Yeah."

"You're having twins with that demon-child?"

"Dad, he's not a child, even though he acts like it sometimes… but yeah, I am."

"Well that changes things." He set the bat down.

"How is that exactly?"

"Well if you were only having one kid with that demon-chi-" I shot him a look. "Demon-teenager then." He corrected, and I rolled my eyes. "Then that wouldn't be so bad for you to raise him or her alone, but two! I mean, no offense honey, but even the best mother in the world wouldn't be able to handle those kids on her own." He sat down on his bed then, and rested his head in his hands.

I sat down beside him. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I am! What kind of parent would I be if I weren't?" I looked at my feet. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to hate you forever, you know!" He grinned. "Actually, I'm getting kinda used to it!"

I hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered, starting to tear up.

"Haha, you're welcome!" We stayed like that for a moment until I pulled away.

"Can I show you something?"

"Hai, of course!"

I left the room, and went to my own, pulling out a book that was on my bookshelf. I found what I was looking for, and smiled, running my fingers over it. I went back to my father and showed him the photograph.

"Wow…" he smiled, and ran his hand over it as well. It was the sonogram of the twins, who were shown facing each other, at least that's what Hikaru said. After a few minutes, my dad spoke again. "How many months along are you?"

"Just one."

"Oh… Does Hikaru know?" he asked.

"Hai. I wanted to tell him first, to see what he thought." I explained.

"Which is?" He looked back up at me.

"He's actually kind of excited!" I smiled. "Big surprise there, huh?" My father chuckled. "But… I think he might even be more scared than I am.

My dad laughed. "Well, that's to be expected. It's one of the scariest and wonderful things that could happen to a man." He smiled at me, and placed his hand on mine. "He'll be fine." He hugged me then, putting the sonogram behind us. After a while, he pulled away, and retrieved the sonogram. "Can I e-mail this?"


	8. Gross

**Hey! I know, I know its been like two weeks since I last updated, but I made it long at least! **

**But here is my gift to you: Song suggestions! If you're like me, always looking for new music, look up Set the Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol and Martha Wainwright, or Rhinestone Eyes by Gorillaz.**

**P.S. This is set a year after the original show, making Mori and Honey in college, Tamaki and Kyouya seniors, and Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru Juniors.**

**Anyways! On with the show:**

**Haruhi P.O.V.:**

Well, the day after my dad found out, the Host Club came to visit. I warned my Dad in advance though, because I knew that the last thing he probably needed was to have his daughter's boyfriend/baby-daddy invade his apartment at six in the morning. So, a few minutes before six, my dad left the house, and a few minutes later, my 'favorite twins', which was what they called themselves around me, arrived.

I was greeted first by Kaoru, who hugged me. "Haruhi! How ya doin'?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Awesome." He pulled away, and touched my stomach, actually being the first person besides me to do that. "How are you treatin' the kids? No drugs or alcohol or anything, I hope!" He laughed, and went straight to my kitchen, making himself at home right away.

That's when I saw Hikaru. He was leaning against the wall, hands in his pokets, as he looked at the ground. "Hey." He raised his head for a moment, but promptly dropped his gaze again.

"Hi." I went up to him, but he turned away. I stepped back, shocked. "What's wrong?" He simply shook his head.

"Hikaru…"

The door bell rang, and I went to open the door. "Haruhi! My darling daughter!" I'll let you take a wild guess as to who that is. "How are you?" I pulled out of his hug and he looked me over, concerned. "I know you must be feeling absolutely terrible, but not to worry! Daddy's here! I have arrived to take care of you in your time of need!" I sighed. I've learned not to even say anything when he gets going like this. I mean, Tamaki's a good enough person and all, but if you get him going, he'll never stop.

"She doesn't need anyone to take care of her. And if she does, then why can't I take care of her?" Hikaru glared at Tamaki from his position on my wall.

"Well, you obviously can't take care of her or she wouldn't be with child." Tamaki teased, tapping Hikaru on the nose playfully with his finger, but Hikaru flushed red and said he had to be excused hurriedly, heading for my bathroom.

"Tono! Do you want some tea?" Kaoru's voice travelled from my kitchen.

"Ooh! Hai!" Tamaki went to my kitchen, probably to marvel at my 'commoner kitchen', even though he had already seen it a million times.

I then went after Hikaru. I knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Are you okay in there?"

"Peachy."

I waited a moment. "Could I come in?"

"Sure." He sounded really down. "You've already seen everything there is to see anyway."

When I went inside, I found him sitting on the floor, leaning against my wall. I sat down beside him. "Are you okay?" I asked, touching his arm.

"Are you?" He asked, looking away from me.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but there's no reason to take it out on me."

"I'm not taking it out on you, Haruhi." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead, stood up and left the room.

I went after him, into the living room, where Kaoru and Tamaki were already seated on my couch, looking at my TV which had a picture of a smiling pregnant woman and the words, 'The Wonders of Pregnancy' on it.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" Hikaru asked, glaring at his brother and Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled. "Well, since the two of you are expecting, I want you to know exactly what you're expecting! This was Kyouya's idea. He sends his regards by the way." He picked up the remote to the DVD player.

"Where are everyone else?" I asked.

Kaoru spoke. "Kyouya-senpai's asleep. We didn't want to risk waking him up… and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai have classes later so they wanted to get as much sleep as they could. Honey-senpai sounded very excited on the phone though."

"Well, sit! Sit!" Tamaki gestured towards the seats next to him. Hikaru sat on the other side of Kaoru, on the end of the couch, leaving me to sit next to Tamaki, who smiled at me and pressed play on the remote.

A woman with black hair and blue eyes appeared on the screen, smiling. "Hello. My name is Takare Yumi, and this is my husband, Takare Ichijou." She gestured to a man with brown hair and eyes, as he put his arms around his wife.

"Hello." He smiled at the camera.

"You, at home, are receiving the opportunity to watch us, so that you'll know what to expect, now that you're expecting, much like we are."

The video then went through the stages of pregnancy, month by month, and showed things like morning sickness, cravings, mood swings, etc. until the words 'The Birthing Process' appeared on the screen.

Tamaki leaned forward, fully interested in this. "Ooh! I want to see this!" He began to shovel popcorn into his mouth, intrigued.

I touched his arm, trying to get him to stop before he saw something he probably wouldn't want to see and threw up all over my apartment. "Senpai, I don't think you should-"

"Shh Haruhi! I want to see how you're going to get your babies out!"

Hikaru looked at him like he was crazy. "Do you seriously not know how that works?"

"No… how does it work?"

Hikaru looked at him pitifully. "You'll find out…"

Tamaki shrugged and turned back to the TV, where Yumi and Ichijou appeared on the screen, in a small white room, filled with doctors and nurses. Ichijou was holding his wife's hand as she lay on the bed, screaming in pain.

The doctor spoke. "When I tell you, push." The camera then spun around, giving a full view to what was going on… down there….

After a few minutes of watching the TV: "She's crowning."

Tamaki put down the bowl of popcorn and stared at the TV. "What is that, Haruhi?" He asked pointing to the image on the screen (that I don't really feel like explaining right now…) with a look of complete trust and innocence on his face.

I looked over at Kaoru and Hikaru pleading for help, only to be met with Kaoru's gaze, who was most likely wondering how that Tamaki had no idea what was going on, and Hikaru storming towards the TV. "I'm sorry, but could you two like, you know, get out? I need to talk to Haruhi." Tamaki stared blankly up at him. "_Alone_." He stood facing the TV, still never having looked me in the eye since he had first arrived, making me very nervous for what he had to say.


	9. Promises

**I know, I know, I'm sorry for not updating like I should….**

**Hikaru P.O.V.:**

**1 Month Earlier:**

I rolled off of her onto my back, breathing heavily, while she did the same. After a moment of rest, with only the sound of our breathing in the apartment, I rolled onto my side, put my arms around her, and held her close. Still breathing hard, I whispered into her ear, "I think that was pretty good on my part."

She laughed, rolling onto her side, facing away from me. "You're full of yourself."

I laughed too, reaching for her had under the blanket that covered us, and smiled when I found it, holding it tightly in my own. "Well… you were okay, too… I guess…" I rested my head on my elbow, so I could see her face.

She laughed again. "Just shut up and quit trying to ruin the moment."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Fine."

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I remembered something. "Haruhi?" I whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." She responded with her eyes still shut.

"Thank you." I pressed my face against the back of her neck.

"For what?" she asked.

"The best night of my life." I know that sounds corny, but that was really the way that I felt. She rolled over to face me, and I pulled her face closer to me as I kissed her lips softly. I pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss her neck, her cheek, anything that was in range, finally kissing her on the lips once more, and pulled her close to me so that her head was lying next to my chest, as I rested my head on top of hers.

"You're really full of it." She laughed, kissing my chest.

I pulled away and grinned. "Do you want me to prove it to you?"

Haruhi, instead of laughing in face, like I expected, grimaced and shook her head. "No, I thing I've had enough 'fun' for one night."

My face fell, and I sat up, looking down at her. "Y-you didn't like it?" I felt terrible, like I'd just been punched in the stomach.

She sat up as well and placed her hand on top of mine. "No. No, no, no, no, no. Hikaru… that's not it at all."

I pulled my hand away, and tried not to reveal the hurt in my voice. "Then what is it?"

"I-I don't want to tell you." She looked down.

I shook my head and got up from her bed, scanning the room for my boxers. "Why not? Don't I deserve to know?" I finally found them and pulled them on, then looked around for the rest of my clothes.

"Hikaru." She got up as well, keeping the bed sheet wrapped around her. "Would you wait a minute?" She winced as she took a step towards me.

I paused, turning around fully to look at her. I stared at her for a moment, then looked at the bed sheet. Finally, I understood. "Oh my God… I hurt you, didn't I?"

She looked at her feet. "No, not really." She looked back up at me. "I mean, _you _didn't hurt me. It's just something that sometimes happens when women have sex for the first time."

"So I did. I hurt you."

She shook her head. "There isn't anything you could have done, Hikaru-"

"-But I still hurt you." I cut her off. "I'm sorry." I crossed the room, and took her hands in mine. "If I ever hurt you, ever, promise me that you'll tell me."

She hugged me. "I promise."

**That's all folks! I'll try to update again on Friday but my school started last week so it might be a while before I get the time. I already have it written out and everything, I just have to get it typed up… Sorry again for the wait!**


	10. Broken

**New Music Selection of The Week: Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine-The Killers**

**Present Day:**

"Hikaru? What's wrong?" she asked me, still seated on the couch, while I faced the TV.

I turned around. "You broke your promise."

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "What promise?" she asked.

"You promised me that if I ever hurt you, that you would tell me." I was shaking in anger, not directed towards her, of course, but myself.

"You haven't hurt me, Hikaru."

"Yes, I have!" I began to pace the room in front of her. "I'm not stupid, Haruhi! I know what I'm doing to you! You've had to tell your dad that you're pregnant. You'll have to tell everyone at school that you're pregnant. At this rate it'll take you _years _to become a lawyer." I started to cry, frustrated and angry. "_You're_ the one that will have to deal with all the stares, all the questions!" I turned around so that she couldn't see my face, ashamed, and collapsed on the ground, crying into my hands. "And I won't have to deal with anything. I'm not the one that's going to have to give birth, or get morning sickness, or mood swings, or-or anything! It's going to be you, all you, and all I'm able to do is watch what I've done to you."

I felt a hand on my shoulder a moment later. "Hikaru." Haruhi sat down beside me. "Hikaru." The hand moved up and down my back, comforting me. "Give me our hand."

"Haruhi, if you know what's good for you, you'll get your hands off of me."

"No. Give me your hand, Hikaru." She demanded, holding her hand out toward me. I complied and put my hand in hers. She raised her blouse with her other hand, and turned my hand so that my palm was facing her stomach. She unfolded my hand and gently pressed it against her flesh. I looked up at her, confused. "These are _your _children, Hikaru. Don't you understand? You are not hurting me. You're giving me one of the greatest gifts that I could ever have asked for."

I looked back down at the ground. "No, I'm not."

She sighed. "Yes, you are! These children are ours. And that is the best thing that could ever happen to me. These children are going to be absolutely beautiful, and the best part is, that they're going to be an example of all our best qualities." She put her shirt back down and hugged me. "I'm perfectly willing to go through the next eight months because I know that what I'll be getting at the end of it all will be worth it."

I finally looked he in the eye and pulled her into my arms, holding her close; I was still crying, though for a different reason as before. "Thank you, Haruhi." I pulled away and kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled, and leaned against me. After a few minutes, I realized that she had fallen asleep in my arms, probably because she had stayed up and talked to Ranka-san all night. I carried her to her room and gently lay her down on her bed. She rolled over and fell back asleep. I began to look around her room but didn't get that far because of something that caught my eye.

I picked up a picture frame that was on her nightstand. There were four different sections in the frame. The top left was a picture of her mother and father together, at what I assumed was their wedding. The top right was a picture of the Host Club together, in a rare moment that Kyouya was genuinely smiling. At the bottom left was a photo of the two of us at our 'mock' date (when Kaoru had set us up). We were sitting on a bench talking together. I have a fairly good idea who gave her that. *cough* Kaoru *cough*.

The next photo at the bottom right made my heart skip a beat. I know that sounds really corny, but I swear on my mother's fashionable grave that it did. It was the sonogram of the twins, who seemed as if they were facing each other. I smiled and placed the picture frame back on the nightstand. I carefully (so as not to wake Haruhi) slid onto the bed beside the soon-to-be-mother of my children, and wrapped my arms around her, daydreaming of what our new life would be like together.

**Aww… fluffy! **** Anyways, I did sooo much better this time! And its two pages! Yay for me! **


	11. Storks

**New Music Selection of the Week: Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event**

**Kaoru P.O.V.:**

**Six Years Earlier:**

"Ne, Kaoru?"

"Hai, Hikaru?"

"Do you know where babies come from?"

"Hai. Okaa-san told us, remember?"

He gave me a look that read: 'Are you stupid or just plain dumb?' "You and I both know that humans don't come from storks. I meant where do they _really _come from?"

I thought about that for a moment. "You know, I never really thought about that."

Hikaru grinned. "You wanna go find out?"

"Of course I do, my brother." A devilish grin appeared on our faces as I followed Hikaru out of our room, down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door to the maids' quarters.

The maids' quarters was a separate house from ours where our over-night maids stayed. It was about half the size of our mansion (which is saying something) and just as luxurious.

Although it was in the day and most of our maids were working, a few of them were sure to be in their quarters, relaxing.

Our mother had hired a new maid just days ago, (who had just finished high school), and because of that fact, we headed for her room first because she hadn't learned not to trust us yet. Hikaru and I both liked her, but she was just like everyone else in our lives at the time: she would never completely understand us, so there was no real reason to get to know her. All we knew, or cared about knowing, was that she was a recent graduate, very pretty, very nice, but also very stupid. Soon, we arrived at her room, and knocked on the door.

"Ne, Yuri-chan? Are you in there?" Hikaru spoke.

She opened the door and smiled. "Hai, Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama. What do you need?"

I followed my twin into Yuri's room and sat down on her bed. "Have you ever had a baby?"

She blushed violently. "Wh-why do you ask, Hikaru-sama?"

I didn't even bother to correct her. "Is that a yes?" my brother spoke this time.

She paled. "Well, um, I-I don't-"

I glared at Hikaru for making the poor girl uncomfortable. "We want to know where babies come from." I said.

She flushed deep red again. "Do-Don't you think you should ask your mother that?" She started to fidget, looking scared to death at the prospect of having to explain sex to two twin ten-year-old boys.

Hikaru didn't miss a beat. "No. She's out of her mind. She thinks they come from storks." He rolled his eyes. "We want to know from someone that's smart, like you." He looked up at her with smoldering golden eyes.

She looked unsure, debating whether she should tell us or not. "Well… I don't think your mother will like it very much if you find out from me."

I got up from her bed, hugging her waist, which was all I could reach. I looked up at her, with a pleading expression on my face. "Please, Yuri-chan? We _really _want to know. If Okaa-san finds out, we'll figure something out."

She sighed. "Okay… but you two _have _to promise not to tell your mother."

We settled back on her bed, eager to hear what she had to say. "We promise." We said in unison.


	12. Us

**New Music Selection of the Week: Us by Regina Spektor**

**Kaoru P.O.V.:**

**Present Day:**

After being thrown out of Haruhi's house on our butts, Tono and I decided to 'explore the commoner neighborhood'. Tamaki obviously was intrigued by every little thing he saw. Old people. Commoner cars: "Look at this car, Kaoru! Its soo short! How do people do anything in that?". Anyway after being dragged around by Tono for a few hours, we decided that Hikaru had had Haruhi to himself for long enough and started to head back.

When we realized we didn't have any clue where we were. Well, actually, we knew that we were in a pretty bad part of the city. While being two obviously wealthy young men. With no cell phone reception. And two guys were following us.

"Um… Tamaki-senpai?" I asked, noticing the creepy dudes behind us.

"Hai?"

I dropped my voice to a whisper and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him closer to me so that he could hear. "Don't look now but I think we're being followed."

He rose up and immediately began to look around, trying to find what I was talking about. "Nonsense! It's probably just a couple of our customers that have located us and wish to speak to us!" He then laid his eyes on the gangsters behind us. "Oh. Oh my." He paled and looked back to me, pulling me along as he began to walk faster.

"No. No no. This is going to make it really obvious, Tamaki!" I hissed at him, frustrated that he had looked when I specifically told him not to and now we were probably going to be killed. Meaning I would miss my brother's children's births. And my first girlfriend. And my first date. And my first everything that means anything really. That sucks.

I looked around frantically and made Tamaki slow down to a pace that wasn't so obvious to our potential kidnappers. Then I spotted a small restaurant. I motioned to Tamaki and we ran to the restaurant, closing the door behind us, breathing hard, while looking out the window for any sign of the creepers. When they passed by the restaurant with a disappointed look on their faces, we let out a yell, happy that we had escaped our probable deaths. That's when I saw her.

"Excuse me?" I looked over, seeing a girl about our age. She had on a white button down shirt with a black skirt which was covered by a blue apron. She had black hair and bright green eyes. She smiled at us. "Would the two of you like a table?"

I came over my initial shock and smiled back at her. "That's actually not necessary, but do you happen to have a phone we could use? Our cell phones aren't getting reception and we're actually kind of lost, so we need to call a cab."

Her face fell a little, disappointed that we weren't going to eat, but she came over it and nodded, taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen of the restaurant. "This way, sir."

"Ah, Yuri-chan! Any customer's yet?" An older man with his back to us was crouched over a table, making something.

"Ie. Papa, these people need to use the telephone. Is that okay?"

He turned around, wiping his hands on his apron. "Hai." He approached Tamaki while I was led off to a small office to the side of the kitchen. "Would you like any food while you wait, sir?"

Tamaki's voice travelled through the room. "Ooh! Hai! I would love some commoner food!"

I smirked and followed Yuri into the office, where she waited while I called a cab. After my phone call, I smiled at her. "Is this your family's restaurant?"

She nodded, smiling back. "Hai. This was founded by my grandfather when he was in his twenties. He passed away last year, though so my father and I take care of it now."

"I'm sorry about your grandfather." I told her.

She smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for, it was just time for him to go."

I nodded and smiled at her, breaking the silence again. "What year are you in?"

"Um, I'm in my third."

"That's cool, me too."

"What school do you go to?"

"Ouran High School." I replied.

Her face fell. "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

I nodded, about to ask her what she liked to do, when Tamaki interrupted us. "Kaoru! The cabs here!"

I got up. "Well I guess-"

"Your name is Kaoru?" She interrupted. I nodded. She laughed. "Do you smell nice?*"

I laughed as well. "Well, I think I do."

She smiled. "Well, maybe someday I'll get to find out for myself."

I smiled back at her, "I'm sure you will. Like maybe tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Sure. But you'll have to buy something from me."

I laughed. "It's a deal."

***Kaoru's name means fragrance in Japanese***


	13. How?

**************************WARNING: The following chapter contains spoilers for the manga. If you have not read all the way to the end of the manga, I suggest that you don't read the rest of this story until you do, because I will feel really icky if you read this and I give stuff away… ******************

**New Music Selection of the Week: Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance**

**Haruhi P.O.V.:**

'Click.' I rolled over in my bed, feeling something warm around me as I did. 'CLICK.' I snuggled in closer to the object and smiled. '_Click.' _I sat up, annoyed that whatever was making that noise had woke me up.

Opening my eyes, I saw Kaoru and Tamaki smiling and taking pictures in _my _direction. "What. Are. You. Doing?" I asked through bared teeth.

Kaoru laughed. "We just thought the two of you looked so adorable together, that we thought we should document the occasion."

I sighed, looking down at Hikaru as I got out of bed. "I thought you guys would have gone home by now. Do you need anything?"

Tamaki nodded. "We would like to talk to you." He sounded serious, which kind of made me nervous. I looked at Kaoru, noticing that he also looked serious.

"Okay. Let's go into the kitchen and I can make everyone something to eat while we talk." I ushered them into the kitchen as I rummaged around, finding some things to make dinner with. I started the burner on the stove as they took their seat at the table. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked with my back turned to them.

"We're worried about you… and what's going to happen with you and my brother." Kaoru spoke.

I laughed, thinking they were just being silly. "And what would happen? We're going to stay together, he's already promised me that. Besides, your mother practically treats me like her own." I turned around. "I'm going to be fine, guys. Going to America last year really kind of made me a bit more resilient, even though I already was, to anything that could happen. You don't have anything to worry about, I promise."

Kaoru swallowed. "Actually, our mother and father is kind of what Tamaki and I were worried about."

I felt confused. "Why? I told you, she adores me."

Tamaki sighed, looking depressed, even worse than when he goes in his emo corner. "Haven't you learned anything from the time that you and I spent together?"

I looked at him, even more confused. "…No?"

"Okay… What about my mother and father and the situation that they're in?"

I felt my stomach drop. "Oh…" I looked at Kaoru, laughing nervously. "You don't really think that that's a problem do you?"

Tamaki sighed, "Haruhi, my grandmother hasn't let me see or hear from or about my mother in two years. I think that this is a very definite problem."

Kaoru spoke next. "In families, particularly wealthy ones, any kind of scandal is not permitted from anyone in the family. It's true that my mother loves you, but she also loves her work. If anything happens with Hikaru or I that is in any way scandalous, her sales might plummet, especially seeing as how that her competitors stole her ideas for a new dress last year. If they are willing to do something that low, they're probably willing to rat us out to the press."

I sat down, finally understanding the full severity of the situation. "How did it come to this?"


	14. Later

**New Music Selection of the Week: Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine**

**Hikaru P.O.V.:**

"Kaoru! Please!" I whined at my brother, pulling him to his feet from his bed.

"I said no!" He sat back down, crossing his arms. "I will NOT be killed by our parents for something that you did."

"But if you don't, then you might miss out on the chance to save my life." I tried to reason with him.

"No chance in hell." He sighed. "I love you, Hikaru, but I will not help you with this one. Dad's going to get really really angry and when he does, it's kind of scary." He stood up, crossing the room to his desk. "Besides, Mom and Dad aren't really going to kill you just because your girlfriend's pregnant... the worst they'll do is that Dad will yell and Mom will cry and say you're a disappointment. Then they might send you off to a Bulgarian prison for the rest of your life."

I swallowed, still afraid. "Then just come with me for the emotional support." I sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to look sad. "It's just that… we've been there for each other even before we were born…. And I really need you right now, Kaoru… but if-"

"Stop trying."

"Huh?"

"Stop trying to make me feel bad: it doesn't suit you." He sighed, getting up and pulling me up from the bed, out of his room, and to our parents' door.

I swallowed and nodded at Kaoru, who grinned and gave me a thumbs up as support. I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Our mother's voice carried through the door.

"Okaa-san. Could I talk to you and Otou-san for a minute?"

I could hear her rush to the door as she pulled it open. "Of course." Kaoru and I walked into their room and saw our father lying down on the bed, reading a book. Mom joined him and he put the book down. "Now, what do you need?"

"Okaa-san, I-I've done something terrible…"

My father glanced at my mother. "Poison the fish in the gardens again?"

"Ie. Worse."

My mother gasped. "Did-did you eat my chocolate covered strawberries?"

I thought about that for a minute. I mean how can eating chocolate covered strawberries be worse than killing fish? "No… it's a lot worse."

"Maybe you should just out and say it, Hikaru. You know, like a band-aid." My brother offered.

I nodded. "Mom, Dad. Haruhi-Haruhi's going to have a baby."

My mother gasped. "Whose is it?"

I looked down. "Mine."

Her head went into her hands as she began to sob into my father's arms. My father comforted her, and turned to us. "We will discuss this tomorrow."


	15. Go

**Song Selection of the Week: Shake Me Down by Cage the Elephant**

**Hikaru P.O.V.:**

"How could you do this?" My mother whispered from across the table. We were in the dining room with my father. Kaoru had been told to stay in his room, and I doubt that he would have chanced coming downstairs to eavesdrop on what my sentence would be.

She had been crying, that much was obvious, and I wasn't sure what there was that I could say that would possibly help my situation at all, so I just sat there.

My father spoke. "I don't really think that's the right question to be asking him. A better question to ask him would be: How in the hell would you think that this would be a good idea? Do you have any idea what this could do to you? To your brother? To us? You have got to start thinking about other people, Hikaru!"

That just made me angry. "I do think of others. In fact, when Haruhi told me she was pregnant, the only thing I could think of was what she wanted to do. What I wanted didn't matter to me at all, I just want her to be happy." My anger just sort of sped up from there. "And who are you to worry what's going to happen to your damned businesses before your own son and your grandchildren? All of our lives, Kaoru and I have had to practically fend for ourselves because you have been so freaking busy with work! And you wonder why that I'm so screwed up and having children at seventeen."

"Don't you dare talk to me about how hard that you've had it." My mother pushed her chair back, hard, at the other end of the table and finally spoke above a whisper for the first time since I had told her. "Your father and I have worked our asses of just to make sure that you and Kaoru have the best in life." She lowered her voice, becoming calmer. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I know that maybe we should have been around the two of you more when you were children." She crossed the room to where I was seated and took my hand, which was shaking because I was so furious. "But now is not the time to be thinking about what happened in the past, but what we are going to do now." She looked at my father who began to calm down as well. "Your father and I have talked over this with Haruhi's father and we are all in agreement." She nodded to the maid, who opened the door to the dining room, ushering Haruhi and her father into the room.

Ranka-san came in first, and glared at me, sending shivers down my spine. Haruhi came in next and sat down beside me. She smiled weakly and took my hand and squeezed, trying to reassure me.

My father spoke again. "We have decided that because you were going to spend a year studying fashion in France in preparation to take over your mother's business after you graduate, you won't be able to do that once you have twins to take care of."

"I never told you that Haruhi was going to have twins…" I spoke, confused. My mother glanced at Ranka-san. "Oh."

"Anyway," my father spoke again, annoyed. "Because you won't be able to go after you graduate, you'll just have to go now, before the twins are delivered."

I opened my mouth to speak, enraged that they would decide such a thing without even asking Haruhi and I what we want. "You can't just ask us to pick up everything and leave!"

"Haruhi will stay here. You will go alone." Ranka reinforced my fears that I would have to leave her alone and pregnant with our children.

"Excuse me?"

"If you don't want to go, then that's fine." My mother sighed. "Hikaru, you couldn't have possibly thought that there would be no consequences whatsoever for what the two of you have done. If you don't want to go, however, none of us will help either of you at all until you do leave for France." She took my hand again. "Believe it or not, we are doing this for your own good."

"Go." Haruhi looked up at me.

"What?" I stared down at her in disbelief.

"Go. They're right. If you don't go, you'll be putting me and the twins in a bad spot. If I become a lawyer, I'm going to have to go to school for eight years at least and in the meantime, we are going to need as much help from our parents as possible. You have to go, Hikaru."


	16. No Easy Way

**Song Selection of the Week: No Easy Way by Digital Daggers. This song is free on iTunes by the way until December 28, 2010 so get it soon! Merry (late) Christmas!**

**Hikaru P.O.V.:**

After the 'meeting' with our parents, Haruhi and I told Kaoru what had happened but he couldn't stay because he had a date with a girl he met a few days ago. After he left we just decided to hang out. Or in my case sulk.

I sat across from her on my bedroom floor, where we had decided to play cards. "I don't want to go, Haruhi."

She looked up at me and sighed. "I don't want you to either, but I hate to break it to you: I don't think we have a choice in the matter."

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. "This is so unfair. I'm going to miss everything that happens and you're going to have to get pregnant and everything on your own."

"I'm already pregnant, Hikaru. I know what you mean though."

"Maybe we could send Kaoru in my place. It wouldn't be that difficult: you're the only one that ever could tell us apart anyway."

She looked at me disapprovingly. "Do you really want to ask him if he could do that?"

I sighed. "No."

"Look, Hikaru, we only have a week left together before you leave, so let's make the best of it."

I brightened. "You wanna go shopping?"

She stared. "Really? We have seven days and you want to spend them shopping?"

"No, just today. I'm not going to be here to help you buy anything for the twins when you should start buying things and I'd like to start helping you while I'm here."

So with that we left with my credit card that my parents let me use and a list of things for the twins. Our parents had already decided that while Haruhi and I were preparing to have a family we would need as much help as we could get from our own family, so starting in the next few days, Haruhi and her father would be moving into my home, which took care of where we would put everything we would buy. Haruhi didn't put clothing on the list for two reasons: 1.) we didn't know the sex of the twins so there was no reason to get clothes for them when we didn't even know what to get and 2.) my mother is a designer, so there's no reason to buy clothes when she can just make them. We called a taxi to come and pick us up since Haruhi didn't like showing up in public getting out of a limo and headed to *Odaiba VenusFort*.

We went in and spent a good four hours in just one store alone because Haruhi is very selective about what she buys. She spent most of the time trying to decide between a crib with cushions on the inside or a crib with a pull out changing table that connected on the side.

Her monologue went something like this: "If we get the crib with cushions that would mean that there's a lower chance the baby would get choked by sticking their head between the bars… but if we get the crib with the changing table then that means that we wouldn't have to spend money on one…."

I finally convinced her to get the crib with the changing table, telling her that we could buy cushions to go on the crib.

When we checked out, I had everything delivered to my house, since it would be too much of a hassle to have them delivered to Haruhi's house because she would just have to move it anyway, and decided to take her to a small sushi restaurant about a block away from the mall.

When we went in, I noticed Kaoru sitting at a table with a slender girl who had black hair. I couldn't see her face because her back was turned to me, but I'm sure whoever she was, she's pretty. After all, my brother isn't stupid when it comes to girls. I started to make my way over to where he was sitting, but then realized that I was probably holding him back from the world enough as it is anyway. All he ever thinks about is how he can help me, and now its time that I start helping him.

I led Haruhi to the complete opposite side of the restaurant and sat down beside her in a booth. I looked down at the menu that a waitress brought us. After a few minutes, the waitress came back and took our orders. When she left I looked at Haruhi with concern. "Don't you think you should be ordering more food than that?"

She stared back. "Why?"

"Well… you're pregnant. Aren't you supposed to be eating a lot now?"

"Hmm… I don't think so… I haven't gotten cravings or anything yet, so maybe I'm just supposed to be eating regular until the cravings kick in."

"Oh." We sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes. "How did your dad take the news?"

"He took it… well."

I couldn't believe that one. "Really? From the way he was looking at me this morning I would have thought he wanted to kill me."

She sighed. "Well, he did want to kill you at first, but when he found out that I'm pregnant with twins," She paused and looked down at her stomach, running her hand over it. "He decided it wouldn't be too bad being a grandfather."

"How did you tell him that you're pregnant?"

"Well I didn't really tell him. It was more like he found out." She looked up at me and took a deep breath. "I was talking to Kaoru on the phone and he was asking me how I was doing and I told him that I was afraid to tell my father that I'm pregnant. So I turned around and my dad was standing right there; He'd heard everything. After that he got kinda disappointed and then he got really mad and started running through the house to find his shotgun."

I busted out laughing. "That's how he found out? That's even worse than how things went with my mom and dad." The mood became solemn and awkward again when I said that though, and I immediately regretted saying anything.

"What happened, Hikaru?" She looked at me seriously.

"I've never seen them look so… disappointed, like I'd just committed murder or something."

She nodded. "I know what you mean. Everyone's going to start acting like that with us."

Just then, our food came back and we ate in silence, unwilling to break the tension that surrounded us. By the time we left the restaurant, it was already dark and we decided to go back to my house to start putting together the cribs.

Which ended up being the most frustrating thing that I've ever done. We finally got one crib put together when Kaoru came home from his date with that girl.

He leaned against the doorframe of the soon-to-be-nursery while Haruhi and I leaned against the wall, exhausted. "What's up?"

Haruhi smiled at him. "Hi, Kaoru. How was your date?"

I perked up and began to listen again. "It was… good." He smiled softly.

"Well, we just got the crib put up." Haruhi spoke again.

He nodded and walked over to it. "It looks-" He put his hand on top of it then, and the crib came crashing down to the floor. "Oh… I'm sorry."

Haruhi sighed and got up. "It's okay. We can work on it tomorrow." She kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you then, Hikaru." She smiled weakly at Kaoru and walked out the door. "Bye, guys."

I sighed and got up from the floor and began to gather all the parts to the crib. Kaoru began to help and I decided I'd better try and ask him how his date went. Even though I didn't really want to hear about how that my brother was moving on. "So… how did your date go?"

"It was pretty good! I took her to the movies and then she wanted to go for a walk so we walked for a couple of hours and just talked. After that we went to the restaurant. I saw you and Haruhi. Why didn't you come say hello?"

"I-I didn't want her to meet me yet." I lied to him and immediately regretted it. The truth would probably make him want to break up with her because he would know that I was hurting, so I kept it inside of me and allowed my brother to be happy with someone else.

***The Odaiba VenusFort is an actual shopping mall in Tokyo, where everyone in the anime/manga are supposed to live.***


	17. Don't Say Anything

**Song Selection of the Week: Gravity by Sara Bareilles**

**Kaoru P.O.V.: **

"What do you mean, you have to go to France?" I stood up from my bed, angry.

"Mom and Dad are going to make me go as a consequence for having a baby out of wedlock." Hikaru explained. "You and Haruhi are going to be okay alone, right?" His eyes told me that what he really meant was that I was going to have to take care of Haruhi while he was gone.

I sighed. "Yeah, of course." I smiled reassuringly at Haruhi and then picked up my wallet from the side table. "Well, I guess I'll be going then."

"Where are you going? I would have thought that you would want to stay with us after everything." Haruhi spoke.

"He has a date." Hikaru explained to her. He looked kind of… angry when he said that though. I wonder why?

Anyway, I left and went to Haruhi's part of town to pick up Yuri. I had found out the night that the restaurant's name was *Yume Shokuhin* so at least I knew where I was going now. I arrived and went inside the restaurant where I found Yuri's father waiting for me at one of the tables. He gestured to the chair beside him for me to take a seat. "Hello, you must be Yuri's father. I'm Hitachiin Kaoru." I bowed to him and waited for him to get up and do the same.

"Don't pull that crap with me. I know you're type."

I straightened up. "And what type is that…?"

"Yuri told me that you go to that Ouran. I know how those people are. All of you think that you can do or say anything and you'll never get punished for it." He rose from his seat, pushing his chair back hard. "Well, you listen to me, punk. If you bring back my daughter and anything at all is wrong with her, so help me I will cut off your-"

"Dad!"

He turned around to face the staircase coming from the back of the restaurant, where Yuri was standing. She was wearing a pink tank top and a brown skirt. She looked like an angel to me at the time, probably because her father was threatening to cut off my privates. "Oh, Yuri! I didn't see you there! Kaoru and I were just having a friendly chat." He came over and put his arm around me, trying to look friendly. I winced. "Weren't we?" I nodded.

Yuri laughed. "Nice try, Dad. Come on, Kaoru." She kissed her father on the cheek and then took my hand, leading me out of the restaurant. "I'm sorry about that."

I nodded, grateful to be able to breathe without worrying that I was going to get my head chopped off because I was breathing the wrong way. "It's okay. He didn't seem like that the other day, though." I observed.

She laughed. "That's probably because I just told him today that I was going to go out with you. He got on to me because I don't really know you, too."

I smiled. "Well, that's what this is for: A get to know you date."

She laughed. "That's what this is called?"

I laughed too. "Yeah, I guess. So, do you have anything in particular you want to do?"

"Actually, no. Whatever you want to do is fine by me."

"Okay. Well, we could go to a movie?"

"I love movies!" she cheered.

I laughed. "I think everyone does."

She laughed as well and took my hand, leading me to the nearest theatre. We decided on seeing a horror movie since she said that she loved them. During the movie, we held hands and talked about what was going on. I was actually kind of disappointed that she didn't get scared so I could hold her. Not that I'd be able to anyway, seeing as how I was afraid to even go farther than holding her hand.

After the movie, she mentioned something about a garden about two blocks away from the theatre, so we decided to walk there. The garden was really beautiful and I honestly felt kind of ashamed that I had never known that there was even anything like it in the commoner's part of town. After a little while of just walking around, I saw an ice cream vendor and bought us both an ice cream cone. We sat down on a bench in the garden to eat.

She spoke after a few minutes. "Your last name's Hitachiin?"

"Yeah."

"Is your mother the fashion designer?"

"Um, yeah, actually she is." I had tried not to bring this up because I feared that she would share her father's view of wealthy people.

Instead, she grinned. "Really? That is so cool!"

I was kind of stunned. "You think so?"

"Yeah! I mean, my mom's cool and everything but she's not… you know… famous." She blushed. "I'm sorry. I kind of want to be a fashion designer."

"You do?" Again, I was shocked.

"Yeah, I mean I have like ten sketchbooks filled with designs. I'm kind of obsessed with it. My dad wants me to give up on that because he thinks it isn't practical." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "He and my mom want me to be a nurse." Her voice returned to normal. "Isn't that gross?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. My mom's the same way. She wants me and my brother to be fashion designers and take over her company. I'm really into it, but my brother isn't as much. He wants to be an actor or take over my dad's computer company, but our futures have kind of been set since we were born. There's no way out for either of us, and I think he's just going to have to learn to accept that."

She shook her head. "No, that's not how you should live your life. I believe that since you only get one, your life should be lived how you want, and not how others decide. Tell him that for me, will you?" She smiled.

I nodded. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

She shook her head. "I mean, I used to. He died in a car accident last year with my grandfather."

"Oh." We sat in silence. "I'm sorry."

She laughed weakly. "You say that everytime I tell you someone died."

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess I don't know what else to say."

She took my hand. "You don't have to say anything."

***Yume Shukohin means Dream Food in Japanese***


	18. You Said

**Song Selection of the Week: Shake Me Down by Cage the Elephant**

**Kaoru's P.O.V.:**

Hikaru and I were never what you would call 'close' to our mother. Or our father, for that matter. Don't get me wrong, we both liked them it's just that we never really got to know them. They were always gone on important business trips out of the country or at an important meeting in the city. They would leave us with the maids when they left, but the maids were never supplements for our own parents. It would be very rare, even on holidays, when even one of our parents were home.

One day, Hikaru and I decided to show them that their parenting skills needed to be adjusted.

**Eight Years Ago:**

I ran into our shared room, breathless. "Hikaru! Hikaru, it worked!"

He turned around from his position at our desk, where he had been playing a computer game.

A few minutes later, a maid entered our room. "Your mother would like to speak to the two of you. She is in the gardens."

Hikaru smirked at her and led the way to the gardens. I followed him and we found our mother by koi pond. "Would either of you care to explain to me why that there is _lighter fluid _in the koi pond?"

Hikaru and I began to look as innocent as we could. "We thought that the fish could use a drink," we answered together.

"Oh, don't you two give me that crap! Something always happens when neither me or your father are at home. Last week, you set the chef's pants on fire, on Wednesday you ran all the water out of the bathtubs. Now you're murdering fish! What is it with you two?"

I glanced at Hikaru. She looked _really mad _this time. Hikaru decided to speak. "Well, maybe if either of you were here, you'd be able to keep us from doing things like this."

"Is that what this is about?" She got down on her knees in front of us and hugged us. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He pulled away from her. "You wouldn't have listened anyway."

"Oh, Hikaru, you know that's not true. I promise that I or your father will be home with you from now on."

**Present Day: **

They kept their promise… for five weeks.


	19. Sorry

**Sorry for not updating like I should :(**

**Song Selection(s) of the Week(s): Helplessness Blues by Fleet Foxes, Blue Skies Again, Jessica Lea Mayfield, Happily Ever After by He Is We, The Cave by Mumford and Sons**

**Haruhi P.O.V.:**

Hikaru held my hand all the way to the airport, like he wanted to make it seem like I was the one needing to be comforted. We all knew that he was the one that really needed it, though.

We spent the week before doing things together, like putting together the cribs, with the 'help' of Tamaki and Kaoru, who really just ended up messing us up even more. We also stayed together as much as possible before we would be separated.

**My House, Six Days Ago:**

I lay in my bed, trying to sleep, and failing. I just couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind: the twins, Hikaru, my father, school, the Host Club, Hikaru's parents, Kaoru, even Tamaki and how he was feeling about all of this. I can't place it, but the other day when he came over, it just seemed like he couldn't get over the fact that instead of Hikaru being the father, it could have been him. Anyway, it was just a bunch of stress that was keeping me awake.

The next thing I knew, there was a knock on the door. I dragged myself out of bed, glad for any distraction I could receive. Honestly, I would have been grateful to be getting robbed because it would have offered a good way to vent out my stress.

I went to the door, looking out of the peep hole first (I was going to be at least a little prepared for a burglar ). To my surprise, Hikaru was standing outside my door.

I took a deep breath, not glad to have one of my reasons for stress standing right outside of my door, and opened it.

"Hikaru," I said, "What are you doing here?"

He smirked half-heartedly. "What? I can't come visit the mother of my children?"

I rolled my eyes. "Would you like to come inside or should I just shut the door and let you sit in the cold?"

He stepped inside, taking off his jacket and shoes and throwing them both on the floor. He immediately made himself at home, sitting down on my couch and flipping through the channels on my TV. I sighed. "So… did you want anything?"

Without looking at me, he nodded. "Yeah, I'll take some food if you've got any."

I shook my head. "Sorry, Hikaru. It's three in the morning; I am not making you anything."

He nodded and I sat down beside him. We sat there in silence while he flipped through the channels until he spoke. "I know I've said this before, but I really don't want to go." I just sat there, unsure of what to say. "I don't want to leave you." He took my hand in his and squeezed it, never looking away from the television screen. "I don't want to leave you, or the twins, or my brother. I don't even want to leave our school, or my parents. I just…" he broke off and looked like he was about to cry as he squeezed the palm of my hand even tighter. "Just tell me what I should do, Haruhi."

I shook my head. "I don't know what to tell you, Hikaru. I wish I knew, but I just don't." He looked down at me finally, and I could see that he was looking as if he were about to toss his cookies.

I jumped up, pulling him along with me to the bathroom and helped him. I took his temperature once he was done. His temperature was well above what it was supposed to be. I took him to my bed and forced him, after much deliberation, to lie down and get some rest.

"Haruhi, I'm fine!" he argued, much like a child.

"No, you're obviously not. Your temperature is 103. I think that you might have gotten sick from that sushi restaurant we ate at today." I came back from the bathroom and placed a wet cloth on his forehead. "You need to rest. The stress from the past few days could be coming back to haunt you too."

He sighed and lay down on my bed. I went into the next room, the bathroom, and rummaged in the cabinet for some pills to soothe his stomach. I went to the kitchen and found a can of soup. I came back to my room and with my back turned to him began to finish making his food when he began to speak. "I came here to tell you something and I can't even do that. I can't do anything whether I want to or not. I'm a failure. I don't even know if I can take responsibility for the twins or not. You should probably just leave me."

I turned around and threw the spoon at his forehead. "Shut up, Hikaru. You just need to shut up and not worry about it, okay? I'm already feeling as terrible about all of this as you are, so just shut up!" I turned back around, shaking, waiting for him to say something else.

"Haruhi?"

"What? What the hell do you want now?" I turned on him.

He looked away from me and said quietly, "I need a trashcan."

"Oh. Oh!" I ran to the bathroom and brought the trashcan back to my room and gave it to him. I rubbed his back gently, kind of feeling a bit sorry for being rude to him… especially when he needed me most.

He finished and I set the trash can on the ground and forced him to lie back down. I retrieved the wet cloth from the floor and went to go get a new one. I put it on his forehead and sat down beside him, giving him his medicine. He took them, but looked away from me. I could tell he was angry.

"Hikaru? I'm sorry."

His gaze flickered to me and then back to my wall. "It's fine."

I continued. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"I said its fine." He said through gritted teeth.

I sighed and got up, realizing that he wasn't going to say anything else. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

I glanced over at the soup on my dresser. "Okay. Well, just try and get some rest, okay? I'll be in the living room if you need me. I'm going to leave the soup here just in case you change your mind." He nodded and I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me.

I went to the couch and lay down on it, trying to get some kind of rest. A few minutes later I heard something coming from my room. I just ignored it and jammed my eyes shut, praying for sleep.

Finally, I suppose I eventually got some kind of rest because I awoke to a pair of arms carrying me. I jerked up and looked at the face of the person that was carrying me. It was Hikaru.

"I couldn't sleep. I don't want you to be out of your bed either." He told me as he lay me down on the bed, pulling the blankets around me. He got in beside me and put his arms around me. We lay there for a while, our own stubbornness getting the best of us. "I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him. "What for?"

"For being a jerk. I don't mean to push all of my problems off on you. I know that you're probably having a worse time with all this than I am, and I'm sorry for that."

I shook my head. "There's nothing to be sorry for."


	20. Shame

_**So, maybe this will suit your taste as far as updating goes a little better than last time.**_

_**Song Selection of the Week: Sing It For Japan by My Chemical Romance and Tell Me Goodbye by Big Bang**_

_**Haruhi P.O.V.:**_

_That night I woke up again, feeling Hikaru's arms around me. His hands had traveled down to my stomach, where he was gently stroking it in his sleep. I checked his temperature again, finding that he still had a fever, although not much of one. Too tired to get up and do anything I fell back asleep._

_**That morning:**_

"_What in the hell do you two think that you're doing?"_

_I heard a click and a thump and opened my eyes, wincing at the sudden light. My eyes adjusted and found my father standing in the doorway, angry as I've ever seen him. Hikaru had landed on the floor, after falling out of my bed, I assumed, and was now glaring around the room and rubbing his head. _

"_Dad, we were asleep. That's all." I answered._

"_Oh, like I should believe that."_

"_Well, what if we were _doing something else? She's already pregnant, Ranka. There's not much else we can get ourselves into by doing that, you know," Hikaru got up from the floor, beginning to sit back on the bed.

"I've been meaning to have a talk with the two of you about all of this. Don't think that you're off the hook just because we've decided on a punishment." My dad crossed his arms and waited for us to get up and follow him.

I sighed and got up. "Go ahead, Hikaru. I'll be there in a minute. I need to get some clothes on."

Dad nodded. "Yes, _Hikaru._ Go ahead."

I could see Hikaru gulp and take a shaky step forward, and I sighed. "Dad, if you do anything to him, I won't forgive you. You know that right?"

Dad crossed his arms. "I won't do anything physically bad, I promise." He slung an arm around Hikaru's neck, to which Hikaru jumped. "Maybe we'll just have some breakfast. What do you say, Hikaru?"

Hikaru nodded. "Breakfast sounds good! What would you like? Possibly some pastries? I can have some sent over here, you know." He was talking fast, trying to make my dad less likely to kill him.

"Oh no, my dear boy, that won't be necessary." He turned Hikaru around and began to lead him down the hall to the kitchen. "Maybe we should send you down to the market for something, eh? Don't worry, nothing will happen to you on that part of town. I have friends that work there, and they'll see to it that you come out just fine."

Hikaru turned around and looked at me with fear on his face. He mouthed the words 'help me' and I just shook my head and shut the door, knowing that my dad's threats were almost completely harmless. Almost.

I got dressed and went to the kitchen, sitting down next to Hikaru. Dad sat across from us. My father sat still, just glaring at the two of us. Then he spoke. "Would either of you like to explain why that this happened?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Hikaru just looked back and forth between me and my father, probably wondering if it was a rhetorical question and if he was supposed to answer it.

My father shook his head. "Well, if neither of you want to answer me, then maybe you should answer this: why did neither one of you think to use protection?"

Hikaru looked at me. "You didn't?" I shook my head. "See, I knew that I didn't have anything on me, but I had figured that maybe you were on the pill. Good going, Haruhi."

"Don't you dare say that kind of thing about my daughter! You're the man, you're supposed to take care of that sort of thing instead of knocking up my little girl." My dad rose from the table.

"It wasn't even my idea in the first place!" Hikaru protested, throwing up his hands. "I mean, I wanted to, but I wasn't going to pressure her or anything."

I rubbed my temple, feeling a headache coming on. I hadn't wanted my father to find out all of that. My father looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. Even more disappointment than he had when I had initially told him about my pregnancy. "Is that true, Haruhi?" I sighed and nodded. We all sat there in silence, Hikaru looking over at me as if he felt he should have kept his mouth shut. My father just sat back down at the table with his head in his hands.

"I wouldn't have though this of you." He looked up at me. I just looked away. "When your mother passed away, I thought that I could take care of you. I knew that there were going to be issues with taking care of you, and I sometimes wished that you were a boy so that I wouldn't have to talk about things with you that were awkward, but I eventually realized that I was supposed to be the one to take care of you. And then, when you got accepted into Ouran, I was so happy, and I thought that I had done a good job raising you. I just-I wouldn't expect this from you, Haruhi."

I looked back up at him. "What do you want me to do?" I felt so ashamed, and just wanted all of this to be over. For my father to forgive me, and be happy that I was giving him grandchildren.

"I don't really think that there's anything you can do, Haruhi." He got up from the table and went into his room, slamming the door behind him.

I began to cry and Hikaru took me into his arms.


	21. Alone

**Song Selections of the Week: Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright**

**Kaoru P.O.V.: **

Hikaru left this week. Before he left, he helped to get Haruhi and her father moved into our house. Haruhi was moved into Hikaru's bedroom, where everyone figured that they would live until Hikaru and I took over part of our mother's company and started making money on our own. The nursery was to be in the room next to Hikaru and Haruhi's bedroom, and I was to keep my room next to what used to be only Hikaru's room.

The day Hikaru left, we all took him to the airport, where he was seen off by the club and our family. Mom and Dad didn't say much, just hugged him and wished him well.

It was hard to see him leave. Not just for me, but also for Haruhi. I was the first to tell him goodbye and then it was Haruhi's turn. I backed away from him, and she threw her arms around him. It wasn't like she was crying or anything, but you could tell that she was upset. Hikaru showed his emotions like an open book, although he was trying not to.

Finally he boarded the plane, leaving us all behind.

**That Night: **

I knocked on Haruhi's door, to which she came and opened it.

"Kaoru?"

"Hi. You mind if I come in for a while?"

"No. Not at all." She opened the door wider and pulled her bathrobe around her tighter, sitting on the bed. I awkwardly stood at the foot of the bed, waiting for her to say something first. "Would you like to sit down?"

I nodded and sat down next to her. "How are you holding up so far?"

She laughed. "It's not as bad as it could be. At least my dad didn't ship me off to some secret compound for pregnant teenagers." I laughed as well. It felt strange to laugh at a time like that. "So, what are you doing up so late? It's nearly two in the morning."

"I could ask you the same question."

"Couldn't sleep," we both said at the same time.

"Why can't you sleep?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I've never been away from Hikaru like this. That night that he stayed over at your house, he came back that morning. And even when he decided to dye his hair and separate us, I still had the comfort of knowing that he would be in the next room. It kind of feels like he's never coming back." she looked up at me, with an afraid look on her face, like she was asking me if he would really just up and run away from her and the twins. "Not like he'd ever really do that anyway. He loves you too much to just leave. You saw him at the airport today," I added quickly. "So, what about you? Why can't you sleep?"

"Stress," she said, "and, I guess it could be that I'm not ready to accept that all this is really happening."

"How do you mean?" I leaned back on the bed, putting my hands behind my head.

She followed suit. "Well, it's not everyday that something like this happens to you. Especially not when it's something that wasn't planned for at all."I nodded. "Me either. I mean, I can't believe that this is happening so fast… and it's not even happening to me."

We both sat there in complete silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company. She probably doesn't get much silence around my brother. "So how's it going with that girl?" she asked me.

"Yuri?"

She rolled over on her side to face me. "That her name?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Okay, I guess. I feel like I need to call her back, but I don't really know what to say… or whether or not its too soon. I've never dated anyone before, much less a commoner." I rolled over to face her as well. "How do these things usually work with your kind?"She rolled her eyes. "Well, first of all, if you like her you shouldn't worry about whether its too soon to call her. That's kind of a stupid excuse, Kaoru. Just call her and be yourself. You're probably causing the poor girl more heartbreak by not calling her back."

"I am? Hikaru told me not to call her back too soon because she'll get a big head and think I like her too much."

"First of all, think about who's giving you advice, here. Second of all, don't you like her? Don't you think that she would like to know that? And third of all, just call her. She'll like you even more the sooner you call her back."

I rolled back over onto my back. "And what if she says no?" The fear of rejection was starting to sink in even more than it had been.

"Do you think she will?"

"I don't know. I'm not very good at reading people. I'm better at it than Hikaru, but I'm still not that good. I think she had a good time, though. I know I did."

"Then call her. The worst she can say is no. Even if she says no, you'll probably find someone better anyway."

I rolled back over to face her. "Did Hikaru tell you what my job is while he's away?" She gave me a curious look and shook her head. "He didn't?" She shook her head again. "Well, I'm supposed to take care of you, 'like you're my own girlfriend,' he said."

She shook her head furiously. "That is really not necessary, Kaoru. I don't care what he said, I don't want anyone waiting on me hand and foot."

"I didn't say that. Of course I'm not going to wait on you hand and foot. I do have my own life too, you know. I just thought that you might appreciate knowing that someone is there for you through all of this, even if Hikaru can't." I took a deep breath and put my hand on top of hers. "And I'm going to do my best to make sure that you're not alone."

She nodded and hugged me. "So this was your idea or Hikaru's?"

"Both, actually. He was whining about leaving you too much, and I offered to help him to get his mind off all of that."

She pulled away. "Well, thanks for that."

I laughed and began to get up. "Don't mention it. Well, I think I'm going to try to go back to bed. We do have school tomorrow. Summer break didn't last so long, did it?"

"No, I suppose not. Especially with everything that's happened."

I nodded and went to the door. "Well, good night, Haruhi. I'll see you-"

"Wait," she cut me off. "Can you stay in here with me tonight?" I stepped away from the door in shock and she explained herself. "I don't really want to be alone right now and neither do you, so let's just ease into being alone together, ok?"

I nodded and went back to the bed, easing into the covers beside her. She turned her back to me and shut off the lamp next to her bed, afterwards laying back on the bed. She pulled the blankets around her. Then, so softly I could barely hear it, she whispered, "Thank you, Kaoru."

"You're welcome. I said I'd take care of you, didn't I?"

She chuckled lightly. "You know, whoever does catch you is going to receive one heck of a husband, Kaoru."

I laughed as well and pulled her closer to me. "If you say so."

**Okay, I know what a lot of you are probably thinking. Probably something along the lines of "OMG! Is Kaoru in love with Haruhi? Is Haruhi in love with Kaoru? What's going on?" or some variation there-of. Sorry, fan-girls of KaoHaru. They are not and never will be in love with each other. For those of you that have read the manga, you will completely understand my reasoning, but for those of you that have not, either don't read this next part or just go ahead and chance it. **

**As we all remember, Kaoru was in love with Haruhi, along with his brother, but wanted Hikaru to go for it with Haruhi so that he would learn something about being an adult and not a child all the time. So, with Haruhi now pregnant with his brother's children, Kaoru does not feel a romantic love for Haruhi anymore. As he hasn't for the past year when she and Hikaru first started dating. All that Kaoru feels for Haruhi now is familial love. Nothing more, nothing less. Had to clear that up**

**-bluexoctoberxchicka**


	22. Normal

**This story has officially reached it's first birthday! **

**Sorry for not updating in so long. This summer has been very busy. I'm making my first movie, and we're finishing up on the script and getting loose ends tied up…. I'll try and put the film on the internet somewhere once its done so you guys can see my masterpiece! **

**I also apologize for the errors that come up on the story. They do not look like that on my computer so I'm thinking that Fanfiction must be having issues… I will try to fix them as soon as I get the time, though.**

**I also apologize in advance for any OOC-ness coming from Kyouya. I find him very difficult to write, that's why he hasn't been in the story yet. (Mori and Hani just haven't made appearances because they're hardly in the manga at all anyway.) **

**Song Selections: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Emily Browning, Benediction by Thurston Moore and Desert Song by My Chemical Romance**

**Haruhi P.O.V.**

My first morning at the Hitachiin mansion was a strange one. I woke up with Kaoru's arms around me, with him still sleeping. It took me a little while to figure out why that he was even in the same bed with me. I remembered soon, though, and slowly got up out of the bed, trying not to wake him. I made my way to the bathroom that was in my room, brushing my teeth.

He came in a few minutes later, groggily making his way over to the toilet. I just stood, frozen and not knowing what to do. Finally he finished and turned around, making his way to the sink to wash his hands, next to where I was standing. Slowly, he looked up at me.

I took the toothbrush out of my mouth, turning it off and reaching for the cup of water to rinse. I rinsed and spit. "Good morning."

He just stared for a few seconds as I did this again. As I rinsed my toothbrush out, he finally spoke. "How long were you standing there?"

"Uh… since before you came in."

"And you didn't think to say anything?" He was panicking now and looking as if he were about to be sick.

I shook my head. "I couldn't think of anything to say. It's not like I saw anything!"

He sighed. "Looks like we've got a lot to get used to, huh?"

We got to school earlier than usual to get our class schedules ahead of time and to meet everyone in the Club room. I still hadn't had a chance to talk to Hani, Mori, Kyouya, or Renge.

After it was revealed that I was a girl, the club's services were altered to host men as well as women. Renge became a host, along with a freshman girl named Yume who was joining this year and a young girl who joined last year named Aki. A boy had joined ranks with us as well named Riku. Casanova also became a full-fledged host once we returned from America.

Kaoru and I entered into the room and immediately I was greeted by Renge and Yume with cheers of "Kyaa!" and "Haruhi, I'm so happy for you!" All I could do was nod and say thank you.

Hani pounced on me next, hugging me around the middle. "Haruhi! Are you and Hika-chan really having a baby?" I pried him off gently and nodded. "Can I make the cake for your baby shower?"

I laughed. "Sure. I don't think I want to have one until after Hikaru gets back though, so it'll be a while."

Mori, meanwhile had made his way over to me. He smiled and uttered a simple "Congratulations," which was to be expected from him. Aki just smiled at me. She is much like her boyfriend in that way.

Kyouya finally spoke. "Congratulations, Haruhi." I could literally see him go into business mode. "However, adjustments must be made. Obviously Hikaru and Kaoru can no longer continue their 'brotherly love' act that included Haruhi." The customers all loved the idea of a love triangle between twins and a cross-dressing girl. After we started that act, my requests grew 15 percent. Kyouya rounded on me. "So, Haruhi. What do you suggest we do about all of this?"

I shrugged. "I don't really care. Whatever you guys want me to do, I'm fine with it. I still have a little bit of debt left over that will be paid off by the end of the year no matter what you decide I need to do," I pointed out.

Kyouya nodded. "Well, given the current situation, I believe that the most profitable venture would be to have you and Kaoru operate by yourselves. We will explain that Hikaru has left to go to school and will explain nothing else. If someone happens to notice that you are pregnant, Haruhi, then that is that. Otherwise, we will try to hide it as long as possible." He began to look all of us in the eye. "Is that understood?" Everyone nodded.

Hani and Mori stood up. Hani waved and made his way to the door, followed by Mori. "We've got to be going! Class starts in a few minutes! We'll be back for club activities after class though!" Even though they had both graduated and had no obligation to the high school anymore, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hani and Mori kept coming back to visit and take care of things. They were all still hosts and rather seemed to enjoy it. I sometimes wonder if it'll be that way for all of us.

Our classes went by almost normally. Everyone in 3-A kept coming up to Kaoru and I to ask where Hikaru was. We both said the same thing-that he was studying in France and would be back at the end of the year. Everyone accepted this and the day went on normally. The club went off without a hitch.

When Kaoru and I returned to the Hitachiin mansion, we found that my father had been moved into the room across the hall from mine.

"Haruhi!" My father grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room. "Can you believe all of this? It's so beautiful! Your mother and I always talked about getting a house just like this one! And look!" He led me to the bathroom in his room. "A bathroom in every room! That is just wonderful! I suppose we don't have to share a bathroom anymore, ne?"

I shook my head and smiled at him. "No, I guess not."

"How was your first day at school today, Haru-chan?" my father sat down on his bed and asked me to join him.

I sat down beside him. "It was alright."

"Did you end up telling everyone about your little ones?" my father placed a gentle hand on my stomach.

"No, Kyouya wants to keep it a secret as long as possible. I think he's planning some kind of coming out party where he's going to sell tickets."

My father laughed. "That sounds like him."

I nodded. "Well, it's been a long day and I've still got homework to do, so I'm going to go do that before dinner, okay?"

My father nodded and showed me out of his room. Before I shut the door to my room, my father spoke. "Haruhi, I just want you to know that I love you and I support you. I know I haven't been exactly as supportive as I should have been, but I want you to know that I'm trying the best I can."

I nodded and went back to my father. I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too, Papa."

As I shut the door to my room, I began to feel normal with my new life for the first time. It would take a while, but I would get there.


	23. Before we Turn to Stone

**MUY IMPORTANTE! I have been overcome with extreme feelings of joy and happiness for multiple reasons! I'll start with the least exciting, but still exciting, first!**

**1.) Melanie won So You Think You Can Dance! She was my very favorite from the very beginning along with Marko and I absolutely love the Turn to Stone routine they did together! If you haven't seen it, go look it up! It makes me cry and the music is one of the most beautiful pieces I have heard in my life. (The music is also inspiration for this chapter!) **

**2.) I **_**finally **_**got a job at Brookshire's Grocery Company as a cashier! You have no idea how happy I am that I'm making money! (Tee hee!) If you're ever in the Lousiana/Texas/Oklahoma area, go check it out! Especially if you're ever in Texas because that's where I am! **

**And finally the very important news!**

**3.) My best friend got an invite on the official Ouran webpage on facebook and told me that Ouran High School Host Club has been made into a live-action drama! It is one hundred percent TRUE! Go to drama crazy . Net and you'll be able to find it. I kid you not. It is wonderful! The hair colours of the characters are completely wrong and the kid that plays Hani creeps me out and his character makes no sense at all, but other that that, I am ecstatic. There are four episodes so far and a new one is out as of today! **

**So, after that very important information, on to the Music Suggestions of the Week: Turn to Stone by Ingrid Michaelson, Belong by the Cary Brothers and Heavy in Your Arms by Florence and the Machine. **

**Enjoy!**

**Kaoru P.O.V. **

This is much more difficult than I could have ever imagined. I miss my twin like crazy, and so does Haruhi, although she does a better job at hiding it. At least we have each other to get through this, especially since Haruhi is now three months pregnant. School is normal. As normal as it will ever be without Hikaru, that is. Actually, its kind of relaxing to be in class without Hikaru. He used to always try to distract me in class and now it's much easier to relax without him there. That's the only thing that I don't miss, however. Haruhi and I sleep in the same bed at night for comfort. It still doesn't heal all the wounds, though. Hikaru calls in every day when he knows we'll be getting home from school to say hello. Before we go to bed, we all talk on the webcam for a while. At first, it was hard, seeing him upset about leaving the two of us behind, but I think we're all getting used to it.

Besides all of that, Haruhi hatched a plan to get me to go out with Yuri again. Well, it's not really a plan by my standards. She called Yuri and told her to come to see me at home sometime. For Haruhi, that's a good a plan as it gets.

So, when Yuri showed up on my doorstep, I was completely taken aback. One of the maids let her in and led her to my room where I was working on homework.

"Kaoru-sama?" I turned around from my desk and looked at the maid who was standing in the doorway to my room.

"Yes?"

She smiled and motioned for Yuri to come in. "You have a visitor."

I stood up. "Yuri! What are you doing here?"

Yuri stepped into my room nervously, as if she were afraid to even breathe. "Your friend called me. She said that you wanted to see me."

"Haruhi?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's her, I think." She looked around for a second. "So, um… what did you need?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," I replied.

"Oh…" her face fell, disappointed. "Well… I guess I'd better go, then." She turned to leave.

"No! Wait, I um… I did want something, I just don't know how to put it."

She came back in. "You mind if I sit down, then, since you might be a while?"

"No, no. Go ahead." I motioned to my bed and she took a seat.

I sighed. "Okay. Well, I've never been in love before, I want you to know that. And I've certainly never had a girlfriend. I mean, for a while, there, I actually thought that I might be gay or something." A look of shock crossed her face. "No! I mean, I don't think that anymore! That was when I was, like, twelve…." I ran my hand through my hair nervously. "Anyway… what I'm trying to say is that I like you- I really like you. I know we don't know each other that well still, so I was wondering if maybe you might like to go on a date with me again sometime?" She looked at me for a minute, as if she didn't know what to say, and then burst out laughing. "Oh… you don't feel the same way then, huh?" I sat down beside her.

Her laughs slowed and she wiped stray tears from her eyes. "No, that's not it! You're just so nervous about something that you really shouldn't be nervous over is all."

"Okay… so… do you want to go out with me?"

She laughed a little and hugged me. "Of course."


	24. Independent

**So have you guys looked up the live-action version of OHSHC? If not, look it up. Now. Right now. Do it. I'll never forgive you if you don't. Because it is awesomeness incarnate. I swear. It is. **

**Song Selections of the Week: Always Midnight by Pat Monahan**

**Haruhi P.O.V.: **

Hikaru and I would skype every night before I went to bed and before he left for school. At first, it was awkward talking to him through a computer screen and we would just small-talk. After a few weeks, though, we both became used to it and he began to ask questions about the baby, if I had been to the doctor, Tamaki's antics, his fan girls and whether they had been treating me well. But most of all he asked about whether Kaoru was doing his job of taking care of me. It's amazing how dependent they are on each other.

Their mother had taken to showing me pictures, videos and various other items related to Hikaru and Kaoru's childhood.

**Yuzuha P.O.V.: **

"The boys were always independent, you know." I showed Haruhi a picture of my sons when they were about to turn four, not facing the camera but holding each others hands. "However, they've always been dependent on each other. That's why their father and I made the decision to send Hikaru away. If Hikaru and Kaoru can't get used to being apart from each other, you and Hikaru are never going to make it together because he'll still be running off to his brother anytime the two of you have a problem." I glanced at Haruhi to make sure she was understanding. She's a smart girl, it was obvious she would.

She nodded. "I get it. Even though Hikaru has changed his hair colour and stopped sharing a room with Kaoru, I can tell that they both still feel like they need each other. Do you think there's anything I could do to help them?"

I sat back, thinking. "Kaoru's dating someone, isn't he?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We've got to keep them together. It's good for both of my sons to have someone else to latch onto that's not each other."

**Thirteen Years Ago: **

Bathtime, as usual, had been a hassle to say the least. The boys had covered the floor with soap and bubbles while I was gone to get their pajamas. I stepped into the room and slipped on the wet floor.

"Did the two of you do this?" I asked as I reached for a towel to start cleaning up the mess.

The boys stopped painting mustaches and beards out of soap on each others faces and looked up at me. "Who is 'the two of you', Mama?" one of them asked.

"You two know very well, what I'm talking about! Hikaru, Kaoru, do you realize that you could have really hurt me?" I questioned.

"But, Okaa-san, which one of us is Hikaru-" one started.

"-And which one of us is Kaoru?" the other finished.

I sighed, upset that they had decided to do this again. I felt terrible that I couldn't tell my sons apart. When they were born and I was around them all the time on maternity leave from the business, it had been fairly easy to tell which of the boys were which. However, as time went on it had become harder and harder to tell. Back in those days, I won the game around seventy percent of the time. Now, I do good to have a fifty-fifty chance at winning. I looked at them both, trying to pick out any differences in expressions. As usual, they were identical in every way. I shook my head, trying to clear it, and tried again. I pointed at the one on the left- "Kaoru," and then to the one on the right- "Hikaru."

Their faces fell, and immediately I knew I had made the wrong choice. "Ie, Okaa-san-That's wrong." They then went back to drawing with soap bubbles, ignoring me completely.

Sometimes I worried that they would become too close. When the Host Club idea came around and the twins told me all about their 'act', I was, needless to say, unsurprised.

When Haruhi entered their lives, there was a change in the way they acted around each other. They still clung to each other like they were afraid that the other would disappear into thin air, but it was to a much lesser level. When I saw them with her, it became obvious what had happened.

They had fallen in love. With a girl. I was overjoyed. For the longest time, I had thought that I would be meeting a future son-in-law instead of a future daughter-in-law. I mean, I would love my sons no matter who they loved and support them one hundred percent. But, even I had to admit, that being a homosexual male in the fashion industry is one stereotype that would not bring out the family business very well.

When Hikaru came to me and told us that he was going to be a father, my first reaction was fear. How could my son take care of a little baby with the way he acts? That was part of the reason we sent him away. To help him grow up. When he comes back, he'll be a man and ready to take care of his twins. I don't want him to make the same mistakes I made with my sons.


	25. Love

**I am **_**proud**_** of this. This is some solid, intelligent writing, I'm telling you. **

**Song Selections of the Week:**

**Also, please review! I'm going to start taking a vote on what the sex of the twins are. On October 31 I will post a chapter of Haruhi's sonogram, so please get your vote in by then! Choices: Two Boys, Two Girls, A Boy and A Girl. Please don't be the unintelligent fool that puts 'I want them to have a little boy/girl! Haruhi and Hikaru would be so cute with a little boy/girl'. Someone put this on one of my other stories and I deleted their comment. They are having twins. Two babies. Not one. Two. If you put something like that I will believe that you are not really reading the story. Thank you! On with el story!**

**Haruhi P.O.V.:**

Love is patient. Love is kind. It is not easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongs.

These are the things I was taught about love while my mother was still with us. While my mother was still here, she, my dad and I went to church faithfully every Sunday. After her passing however, my father couldn't bring himself to take me to church. It was alright, though. I'd already been saved and baptized so I was a Christian. I still am, although I haven't gone to church in a few years.

These sayings about love stuck with me, though. This was actually the criteria I stuck to when I chose someone to be with. That's why I initially picked Tamaki as my boyfriend.

Tamaki was patient. He was certainly kind. He was angered, though not easily. And he definitely kept no record of wrongs. That much was evident through his relationship with his grandmother.

A couple of months after we arrived in America, Tamaki was over at my dorm apartment. We had been sitting on my bed, talking about nothing at all and studying. Suddenly, he looked over at me. His blue eyes shone with light, he leaned forward and kissed me gently. He had kissed me before, but something about this time was different. He placed a light hand on the small of my back, tilting me so that my back came in contact with the bed sheet. He shifted so that he straddled me and then pulled away. He smiled and stroked the side of my face.

"I love you. He had also siad this many times before. I had never said it back, always thinking of the criteria.

He didn't pay any attention to my silence, however, and soon he had moved his lips to my neck. He placed gentle kisses down the side of my neck, coming to rest on my collarbone. He unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of my school uniform. My fingers twisted into his blonde hair, I began to contemplate my relationship with him as he nipped and sucked at my neck.

Patient. Kind. Not easily angered. No record of wrongs. These are the things you are supposed to look for in a mate. These are the qualities a person you love are supposed to have. Tamaki possessed all of these.

I took a deep breath, to which Tamaki sucked harder at a particular place on my neck, taking is as a moan of pleasure. I ran my fingers through his soft hair. "Tamaki, I love you too."

He stopped, frozen for a moment in shock. He sat up to look at me. "You do?"

I smiled, expecting his next reaction. "Hai, I do."

Consequently, Tamaki leapt off of me, posting this news to his twitter, facebook, myspace, and anything else he possessed an online profile of.

I saw Hikaru's face the next day and immediately felt immense guilt and sorrow, not for his sake, but for mine. I soon realized the reason was because I had made the wrong decision.

I broke it off with Tamaki a month later, telling him that I couldn't mislead him. I was interested in another man. He took it well, surprisingly, giving me a small, sad smile and simply saying, "I thought so."

Love is patient. Love is kind. Love is not easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongs.

Hikaru possesses not a one of these qualities. And I love him for it.

**Remember to review!**


	26. The News

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've just been in a really weird funk lately lol.**

**Song Selection: Fantastic Baby by BIGBANG**

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

**Haruhi's Progress-3 Months**

I've always been a light sleeper. I got woken up by the tiniest things- Hikaru rolling over, talking in his sleep, etc. That's actually what has happened whenever I tell Hikaru he pushed me off the bed nine times out of ten. Sometimes, he actually would push me out but most of the time when I couldn't sleep because of his incessant moving around I would simply get out of bed and lie down on the floor, uncomfortable as it was.

This is why that at two in the morning about a week after confessing to Yuri, I woke up to the feeling of covers being tossed back. I woke up, feeling the bed shift and hearing the pats of feet running to the bathroom. I sat up and looked toward the bathroom, saw a light switch on and heard the door close. I got out of bed and crossed the room, pressing my ear to the door.

It sounded like she was sick. "Haruhi? Are you alright?" She didn't answer and I decided to just go ahead and go in. She was kneeling in front of the toilet. I got down beside her and rubbed her back awkwardly. She stopped after a few minutes and leaned against the side of the bathtub.

"Are you okay?" I sat next to her.

"Yeah, its just morning sickness." She leaned her head against the wall, looking exhausted. We'd only been asleep for a couple of hours since we had both been working on an essay for our English class.

I nodded. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "No, go back to bed. I'll be there in a few minutes; I'm going to see if maybe it comes back."

I got up from the floor and went to the door of the bathroom. Before going back into Hikaru's bedroom, I turned around to face her. "You know that I'm here for you, right?"

She looked confused. "Yeah, of course."

"Then why won't you let me help you? I know that you miss Hikaru and you wish that he were here with you and taking care of you instead of me, but I'm supposed to take care of you while he's gone. He told me that, remember?"

"I know. I don't need anything, Kaoru. Go back to bed."

She seemed very irritated with me. Probably mood swings or something. I wouldn't back down though. "No, Haruhi." I thought back to the other night when I overheard her on the phone. She was talking to her doctor, setting up an appointment for the next week. That night when she and Hikaru were talking, she told him about the appointment and said that she wished he were here to go with her. I just couldn't understand why she didn't ask me if she knew I was here for her. "You do need something. I heard you the other night talking to Hikaru. I know you want someone to go with you to the appointment, so why didn't you ask me? You know I'm here for you, so why wouldn't you let me help?"

She sighed. "I didn't want to cause you a burden. My appointment is during school tomorrow. As if it isn't bad enough that I have to miss school, you shouldn't have to as well."

"You're like my sister. You would never be a burden, Haruhi."

**Haruhi's Progress- 5 months**

I took Haruhi to the doctor every two weeks. She had to go more often than most because of her age and the fact that she was carrying twins. Yuri and I went out together a lot, though we were still kind of awkward around each other, like we didn't really know how to act.

At the host club, things were hectic as usual, with Tamaki and the new hosts being the way they are. Haruhi decided long ago, when she first found out that she was going to be keeping the twins, that she would stay in the club as long as she possibly could until someone recognized that she was pregnant. If anyone said anything, then she would just take over simple cleaning duties, as long as they didn't pose a very serious threat to her or the twins. We all knew the day would come, however, when she would be discovered.

The day started as normal as ever. Haruhi sat with a few of our customers at a table. Haruhi and Aki were hosting four teenage boys at their table, when all of a sudden one of the boys, Natsumo, began to stare at her midsection.

"Ne, Haru-chan? Is it okay if I ask you a question?"

She smiled. "Of course, Natsumo-kun."

"Well, I was just wondering - and don't take this the wrong way or anything - but has your stomach…grown?"

The effect of this question was immediate. Everyone in the room stopped talking altogether and Aki simply got off of the couch and excused herself to go get more tea. Tamaki rose from his seat on one of the couches nearby and ran to Haruhi's table.

"No! How dare you ask a woman such a question! You will be henceforth banned from all Host Club acivities!" He yelled.

"Tamaki." Haruhi touched his hand, making him look to her. "It's fine. Really." She got up and everyone looked to her. She took off her jacket, which had been making her appear as if she were still the same size for the last few months. Her baby bump was easily viewable through her school shirt. "I'm very sorry that I didn't tell all of you this, but Hikaru and I are going to be having a baby." Everyone sat there in complete shock, especially Natsumo, who most likely had a crush on Haruhi or something. "Twins, actually." She corrected herself.

The room was completely and utterly silent. Haruhi looked like all she wanted was to run out of the room as quick as possible. I went to her and put an arm around her waist to show my support.

One of the girls in the back decided to speak up. "Is that why Hikaru-sama had to leave?"

I nodded. "Yes. He was supposed to study in France with me when we graduated but since they're having children he's going to go early so that he doesn't have to leave after the twins are born."

The room went dead quiet yet again. Everyone just stared. A few seconds later, Kyouya appeared by Haruhi's side. "If any of you have a problem with Haruhi and Hikaru's current situation, that is fine. As for the members of the club, we are prepared to protect them. If you do not wish to protect them, I suggest you leave."

Only a few of the customers got up to leave. Within the next day, the news of Haruhi and my brother's love-child(ren) had gone viral.


End file.
